


golden boots

by blueminecraftsheep



Series: mcyt brainrot!!!! [8]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Kid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Nether (Minecraft), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, wilbur tommy n schlatt arent major characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueminecraftsheep/pseuds/blueminecraftsheep
Summary: a piglin follows phil through the nether to his portal.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: mcyt brainrot!!!! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043928
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	golden boots

it didn't strike phil as odd when a piglin followed him through the nether, all the way to the portal to home. it stuck by his side as he messaged schlatt, who had been watching his sons while he was gone, that he was on his way home. but the piglin was only a baby, it didn't know better than to wander away from its family, and phil was wearing gold boots, anyways. 

but he couldn't just... leave the thing to die. a little baby like that? it couldn't be anymore than seven years old, in human terms. phil had to crouch down to make eye contact with it. it would die - at the hands of a ghast or magma cube or other mob, or it would wander in the lava, or get hit by stray blaze fire, or... it would die.

"come on, mate," phil said to the piglin, in the same voice he used when his own son was being unruly. "you've gotta go home, to your family. home. you have to go back to your family." the piglin made an unintelligble sound in its own language, and kept standing with phil, fists clenched by its sides. it flinched at a distant ghast scream.

"it's dangerous, to stay here, you've got to go back home now." phil pointed in the direction he remembered the nearest bastion being. 

the piglin grunted in protest, and reached out towards phil's portal. phil grabbed his hand fast as lightning - "no, that's- that's where my house is, you can't- wait." really, who was stopping him from bringing the piglin home? it wouldn't be the first time he had brought creatures to his home (although those times were zombies and similarly lifeless creatures). 

phil stood up. "come on, then, i guess. if you're so determined... maybe you and wilbur'll get along." the piglin crooned, almost happily. phil held its hand tightly going into the nether portal, and his grip was equally tight when he exited it. 

his family was, as expected, sitting there, in the gazebo where his home's overworld nether portal lived. schlatt looked up from twiddling his thumbs at the noise of phil's arrival, stared from phil to the piglin, as wilbur ran up to his father without acknowledging that he even knew something was off. tommy, from where he was sat on schlatt's knee, babbled incoherently towards phil. "hey, phil. what, uh.... what-do-ya got there?" 

the piglin child shifted closer to phil. "new member of the family. will, say hi to your new brother."


End file.
